Starting Anew
by Weirdo Level 3
Summary: When Minato was freed from the Seal by a dear friend, he never expected to live under the same roof with a girl with horrible misfortune nor go to a school that has the most perverted principal he has ever met. At least he would have a chance to have a quiet life, right? Nope, not at all. Rated M just in case. 1st story so don't expect it to be good. AU. Female Rito/Riko
1. Chapter 1: An Odd Welcome

**Author's note: This is my first time making a story based on fictional characters or any sort of story really, so please forgive me for any mistakes in writing or any writing style that I am using. Any review is welcome as long as it doesn't contain too much profanity. Profanity is fine and all, but it sometimes makes it difficult to understand what you are saying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any To Love-ru characters nor any Persona characters as well. They both belong to their respective creators.**

 **An Odd Welcome**

* * *

Minato Arisato did not know what just happened. One minute, he was still acting as the Great Seal, waiting for Elizabeth's frequent visits. Then all of a sudden, he is standing on his own two feet, which is impossible since he's supposed to be suspended over the gate he is defending. He sees Elizabeth in front of him, saying something with a sad smile but sadly, he can't hear her. It would have been nice to hear her voice. Then everything went black.

* * *

After regaining consciousness and thinking about what just happened, I realized that I have sudden knowledge of the area around me. I seem to be in some kind of alternate dimension in which there seems to be no Kirijo Group and more importantly, the Dark Hour. That means I don't have to sacrifice myself again.

Elizabeth actually did it. I just hope it doesn't involve her replacing my role.

When I sat up and observed my surroundings, I discover that I am currently in some unnamed park. I am currently wearing my school uniform, MP3 and earphones included. I even have my wallet but it only has half my original amount of money but that is way more than enough.

I moved my hand to the side and discovered I also have a random black bag with me. It seems to be made by the Kirijo Group. After a minute of comprehending the oddity of its presence, I proceeded to check what's inside.

…

Thanks Elizabeth. What I saw inside the bag were the stuff everyone gave me during the time we were still together.

I tried to remember the memory of Elizabeth, hoping to decipher what she said through lip reading.

Looking back, now I know what she was trying to say.

' _Live your life to the fullest._ '

To think that the words I told Aigis should be told to me as well. Apparently Elizabeth thinks that I am too hard-headed to live normally. Well, she might be right about that. I don't know where you are right now, Elizabeth, but wish me luck.

"Well, I guess it's time to do Elizabeth's last request."

Now then, what to do. After finishing my contemplation, I heard something move behind the sea of trees in front of me.

* * *

Yui Kotegawa's POV

* * *

I am currently strolling through the park, looking for the group of cats that frequently scour the park for food. Work on the disciplinary committee is very tiring, especially with Yuuki Riko groping every girl she accidentally tries to hold on to when she trips. Seriously, how does someone trip on nothing?

While I was passing by the fountain, I heard meowing behind the trees in front of me.

Excited to see the cats again, I continued forward only to see an expected sight but with a few key differences. First difference is that there is a blue-haired boy (that I don't recall meeting) surrounded by the cats I was looking for.

The boy seems to be at a similar age with the boys of my class, although frail-looking, and is wearing a uniform from a school that I have no knowledge about.

As I was looking, mesmerized, I unconsciously took a step back. The sound alerted the boy and the cats about my presence. I also noticed he has startlingly gray eyes.

"Are you the one taking care of these cats?" he asked with a blank face.

"Yes… but I'm not their owner." I stated with a wary tone.

"I could tell. They are oddly healthy for a stray." He stated his very accurate observation. After his observation, some of the cats he was stroking came over to my side of the area.

"They also seem to be very attached to you. You must really like cats to be this dedicated to taking care of them." I could feel myself heating up from the remark. Good thing that he is not a student of Sainan High or else my reputation as the strict disciplinarian would go downhill.

"D-do you like cats as well?" I asked, knowing that my love for cats is pretty much a fact that he recently gained knowledge about.

"Not really." he answered vaguely. I suddenly felt a pang of disappointment.

"But I started to like their company after a request of a good friend of mine." He added. I listened intently, interested in learning what his reasons are.

"Back when I last showed her around the area, she noticed a sickly looking cat at the back alley. As much as she wants to help, she cannot because she was very busy. The day after that, she requested that I feed it everyday until the cat is well." He then abruptly stopped, probably trying to gather his thoughts. Then he resumed his story. "I accepted the request, in exchange, I get some useful things for my work. At first, I was annoyed but kept doing it due to the high pay. But afterwards, I started to like it, I was even starting to talk to it like I do with other people." I giggled a bit because the idea of a person like him talking to a cat was very funny and odd.

"But I learned something that day." He then smiled towards me. I could feel my face heating from the attention. "I learned that bonds can come from the most unexpected of situations."

I was just silenced by that bold proclamation, not knowing what to say afterwards. And he suddenly held out his hand.

"Perhaps we could be friends as well. My name is Minato Arisato, and you are?" I looked at his open hand, waiting for my hand to join it.

"Th-then I am Yui Kotegawa." I slowly reached out to shake his hand. When I accepted his offer, he made a smile so radiant it could rival the sun.

When I let go of his hand, I shook my head to remove my weird thoughts. What is wrong with me today. When I looked up to him, he is looking at the sky. Then he looked back at me and said "It's getting late now. I better get moving. We'll meet again, Kotegawa-san."

After he said those words, he turned and went the other way. As I looked at his retreating form, I realized that I talked to a boy without giving in to my hate for the opposite gender, even more, I got a male friend now. My brother can't call me a disciplinarian with androphobia any longer, so that's a bonus.

Perhaps this walk was worth more than what it was supposed to be.

* * *

Riko Yuuki's POV

* * *

I wish I wasn't born with this amount of misfortune. The entire day was just full of me tripping over nothing. Luckily, I learned how to adjust my sense of balance but that is only possible if I'm focused. I seriously want some good luck in my life for once. But I guess I can't really choose what I will get when I was born, now that I think about it. It was currently 5:17 p.m. judging from the time indicated in the alarm clock.

"Onee-chan! Can you go get the groceries? I'm running out of ingredients here." that voice came from my younger sister Mikan who is much more mature than me. As much as I want to say that I'm the older one, I keep remembering that my younger sister was the person doing all the work in the house.

"Okay!" I stated loudly. If I just sit here, waiting for dinner, I would just feel depressed that I, the older sibling, am useless in the house compared to my sister.

As I moved to my cabinet to change, I looked outside the window, remembering that the weather forecast said that there probably will be heavy rain at night. That means I better bring an umbrella just in case.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

After the accidental meeting and short conversation with Kotegawa-san, I decided to go house-hunting. I never expected there to be a distinct lack of vacant apartments though. After 5 hours of futile searching, it rained all of a sudden.

I should have paid attention to the clouds more. But then again, the skies were clear just a hour ago so it probably would be futile.

I am currently at a bus station with wet clothes, hoping that after a long time in the seal, I would be immune to any sort of cold.

"Are you alright?" someone said all of a sudden.

I looked to the front of the bus station and saw a short brown-haired girl. She was currently wearing a simple but very fitting dress and holding an umbrella and a plastic bag filled with ingredients for cooking.

"I'm fine. You should worry about yourself more, miss, it's already very late at night." I stated. No need to worry someone out of concern.

"No, you're not." I blinked at that statement. "Your clothes are currently wet from the rain and you might catch a cold at that rate. Do you have any home I could lead you to?"

"None that I know of."

"Then you can come with me to my house to at least dry those clothes of yours before you set out again." It's really nice to know that there are still people that are willing to lend a helping hand to a stranger.

"Thanks. I am Minato Arisato. But call me Minato." I smiled at the kind stranger in front of me.

"Then I am Riko Yuuki. And call me Riko as well."

* * *

"Nice house." I commented while we were going inside.

"Thanks." Riko-san replied after my comment.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan. Oh, who's this?" a younger girl that is holding a ladle.

"I'm Minato Arisato. I'm currently being helped out by your sister because of some circumstances."

"Minato, this is Mikan Yuuki." She stated with a proud smile.

"Perhaps you should change your clothes first or else you might catch a cold." The younger sibling observed.

"Right. I'll get some clothes in dad's old room." Riko-san said and went up the stairs.

"Mhm. I originally readied the bath for onee-chan but you should use it now before you change your clothes."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to repay the two of you for your kindness someday." I said.

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

Yuuki Riko's POV

* * *

After gathering the clothes that would hopefully fit Arisato-san, I went downstairs and saw that the male is not in the living room. I decided to ask my sister where he went.

"He's in the bath. You should give those clothes to him before he finishes… Oh, and don't fall on top of him." Mikan said with a teasing smile.

"I won't!" I said while going over to the bathroom. Seriously, from whom did Mikan get the teasing aspect of her personality?

Because of me mulling over her words, I forgot to knock and straight up opened the door and saw Minato-san beside the screen, naked save for his boxers, with a confused look on his face.

"Uwaah! I'm so sorry!" I tried to not look but because I was trying to run I didn't see a soap bar (how did that get there?) and tripped very far from my original position. Unfortunately, Mikan's joke came true.

 **CRASH!**

"Onee-chan, what happene-" Mikan came in running but just deadpanned to see the result of the accident. Perhaps from others point of view, I looked like I am holding down Minato-san. I tried to go to an apology, but when I looked at his face, I saw traces of surprise on his features.

I decided to run away from the bathroom, with fear of what the male will think of me now.

* * *

Minato's POV

* * *

After the accident in the bathroom, I decided to bath quickly and wear the clothes that Riko-san gave me. They are a bit loose, but it's better than walking around naked.

When I went back to the living room, I saw Riko-san with an air of gloom surrounding her. When she looked up and saw me, she apologized repeatedly for the accident.

"It's fine, really. On a similar topic, you must have really awful luck for that to happen." I tried to be as understanding as possible or else she might apologize repeatedly again.

"You don't even know half of it." She groaned. Just then, Mikan looked in the room and when she saw the two of us, she smiled.

"Dinner's ready. You two lovebirds made up already?" she joked with a knowing smirk.

"Mou… It was an accident!" Riko vehemently denied although her blushing face does not help her defend her case. So Mikan has a teasing personality, huh.

Before Mikan could tease the poor girl any further, I decided to intervene. "Come on. Let's eat the food before it gets cold."

"Right." I nodded to the grateful look Riko gave me.

Dinner was a silent affair. It was very awkward, I have to admit that. After the meal and saying our thanks, Riko broke the silence.

"So… where do you live?"

"I don't know." I decided to be vague about it rather than trying to explain about my supernatural circumstances.

"Then where are you going to stay now?" Mikan questioned.

"I'll probably go and find a place to live in after getting a steady source of income." The siblings took a look at one another and nodded.

"You could stay with the two of us." She smiled reassuringly.

"Aren't your parents going to worry about a man's presence with you two?" At those words, Riko's face became horrified.

"Crap! Didn't dad say that mom is coming to visit soon?" At the moment Riko said those words, Mikan's face became ashen gray. And then there was the sound of the main door opening which made Riko panic.

"Oh no! I bette-" Riko ran frantically which resulted in her tripping and tried to use the nearest standing object to keep her up. And that object is me.

 **CRASH!**

"RIko. Mikan. We're ba-" a woman with sunglasses at the top of her head and has striking similarities to her two daughters never finished her announcement because of the sight in front of her.

"Ringo, what's wrong?" a male voice on the hallway said and then a black-haired man with a headband peeked into the dining room and was also frozen cold at what he saw.

The sight was basically Riko lying on top of me with her hand holding my lower region. Riko moved away quickly and tried to defuse the situation before the damage was dealt.

"Wait! I can explain!" Riko said (or shouted for that matter).

"Oh my. It seems we are going to be grandparents now, Saibai." The woman named Ringo stated quite calmly but her husband, was very much not so.

"Riko! Don't worry! I'm going to get contraceptives right now!" The man Saibai announced with metaphorical fire in his eyes.

"Dad! Stop it!" Riko said while trying to stop her dad in going out and buying protection. She is looking at me with pleading eyes. However, if I do anything right now, I would only succeed in making the situation even worse.

" _I'm sorry."_ I mouthed those words to her. She frowned a bit but she pulled with newfound determination.

"Dad! I AM NOT PREGNANT!" She declared.

"It never hurts to be safe!" Her dad said while trying to get through the front door.

This is going to be one long night.

* * *

After the disastrous misunderstandings in the Yuuki household (which was somehow stopped by Mikan and her mom), we all sat down at the living room, drinking the tea Mikan prepared for us.

"And that's basically it." Riko concluded after explaining how I ended up here. She is also twirling her short hair, which is a basic sign of nervousness.

Their father nodded and turned his head to look at me. "So, what's your story?" There's no way out of this, isn't there?

I sighed. I told them of my story back home, save for the supernatural parts. Unless there is any real threat, I won't be able to use them anyways. When I looked up from my recollection of memories, I saw the family, except Ringo, having traces of tears in their eyes.

"Sniff… to think that you were a boy with severe loyalty to his friends. To the point that he would give away everything he owns. You ran away, didn't you? So that they won't try to give back your belongings." Saibai stated with tears. How did my explanation ended up with that conclusion?

As much as I want to retort and take back what I said, the older man suddenly holds my hands in front of me and passionately said "Don't worry. In here, you won't have to suffer any longer."

"Well, I guess that means you can start living in our home." Ringo said and nodded. I looked at the siblings to refuse but they are looking at me with determined eyes and nodded.

"After all that, I can't really say no, can't I?" I said. The siblings nodded once again with smiles on their face. Their mother nodded as well.

She then dropped a bomb that even I never expected. "But use protection if you're going to do the deed with either of the two. I wouldn't want to be a grandma this early." I could feel my face go pale at the realization of what she was saying.

I looked at what their father has to say about that statement but I only saw a sight that made me drop my stoic façade. "Sniff… They're growing up so fast. You know, Ringo, I'm proud that they found what path they're going to take."

"Dad!" The Yuuki siblings reacted vehemently to their father's remark.

While I was watching the growing chaos, I can't help but smile. They be a bit odd but I reminded myself that they have the traits of humanity that I sacrificed myself for.

As I looked out the nearby window, I suddenly realized that there is still a problem. How could I get a proper specialized occupation if I haven't finished my education yet?

"You know, since you look like you haven't finished your education yet, let's send you to school as well." Ringo casually said.

"Then he can go to my school, it's not as if there's any other high schools here anyways." Riko suggested. That sounds nice. I know that Mitsuru would berate me if I didn't finish my education.

"But how is he going to get in? It requires legal papers, right? So how could he do that if he doesn't have any?" Mikan pointed out. You know, I never really thought about that problem.

"Oh that's easy. Just show him to the principal and he'll be accepted." Riko stated with an expressionless face. How is that easy?

"You know, I haven't really met your principal yet but every time you talk about him, the more I feel like I don't want to meet him." Mikan said with a disgusted face. I'm starting to worry about what kind of education system this world has.

"Trust me, you really don't want to. It's not just girls around him he has a liking to, even the guys as well." Riko said with a shiver. As worried as I am right now, at least I actually can complete my education.

You know, this is not turning out so bad after all.

* * *

 **Thank you, Read and Review. Goodbye for now, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letters for a New Day

**AN: Thanks guys for the reviews. It may be a few, but hey, it's a start. For the schedule of updates for this will be like 1-3 chapters every month unless my attention span was suddenly taken over. Never really expected this to go well at first, because this was just a story I thought of while trying to sleep. Kind of like a bedtime story turned reality. I don't think I'll hold up polls for this cause my mind and classmates took care of that. For the guy that asked for a harem, you should know by now that it is a To Love-Ru story, so that's expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in the story. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Letters for a New Day**

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling only to remember that I have a new home now. The Yuuki household has been quite accepting of my presence, to the point that the parents went away to do their respective jobs, leaving me, Riko and Mikan behind. I decided not to go to school immediately and adjust to the lifestyle here first. I sat up and opened the curtain, hoping to determine the time using the position of the sun.

Judging from the looks of it, it seems to be 10:00 a.m. This is perhaps the best rest I've ever gotten ever since I became the field leader of S.E.E.S.

I went down to have breakfast which was already prepared by Mikan. After doing that, I decided to clean the house to at least help lower the burden of the other residents of the house. I returned to my room after the since I have nothing else better to do.

I inspected the former guest room and remembered when they gave it to me, I was surprised that they kept it clean. It just enforces my assumption of them being hospitable people.

Looking at the corner of the room, I saw the bag that Elizabeth gave me. I realized I didn't take a closer look inside so I decided to check and find out.

I brought the bag to the living room and opened the bag to see the expected sight of the stuff my friends gave me. No matter how many times I see these, I can't help but smile. While I was looking at the stuff everyone gave me, I noticed a shiny glint at the deeper parts of the bag. I grasped for it in the middle of the precious gifts given to me only to pull it out and find out it's one of the said gifts as well.

My Evoker.

It still has that shine that makes it look like it has been well taken care of. I have a good guess on who took care of it. Just as I was about to put it back, I noticed a small bulge at the front pocket of the bag. I opened it to see envelopes and a small velvet blue handbook.

I looked at the sheets of paper and what I saw truly astounded me. They were all letters from my friends. Elizabeth must have taken the liberty to inform everyone about my ordeal and hastily made everyone write letters. Upon the realization of what I was actually holding, I quickly opened up the first one to read.

' _Yo dude,_

 _I just heard from the weird lady with a freaky obsession with blue that she found a way to free you from your Seal. At first, I was excited that I could finally see you again after all these years, but then she told me that we won't be able to see you again if that happens. The entire S.E.E.S. did a meeting and we got an answer. We let her free you but she has to let us give letter to you. I don't know where you are now, but I hope you didn't end up in some kind of wasteland. Well then, now that your situation is explained, let me tell you about what happened to me if you don't know. I became a professional baseball player now! It's the only thing I'm good at anyways. Well that and Shadow busting. Mitsuru made a group called Shadow Operatives to counter any remaining shadows in the world. She'll probably tell you about that in her letter. Anyways, be sure tell women about the tale of Junpei. It would probably net you some ladies. Well, more than what you used to have._

 _Junpei, the Incredible_

I felt a tear run through my cheek. I hastily wiped it. I randomly opened up another to continue.

' _Dear Minato,_

 _I heard from Elizabeth that you are going to be free, but in exchange, we won't see you again. At first, I was skeptical, but then I remembered every moment Erebus wakes up, you suffer. So I steeled my heart and went along with the decision to free you. We also asked her to give you a bag filled with the stuff we gave you, Evoker included. She happily agreed, stating that it would make things easier. Wherever you are, please do not worry about of us. All of us are living our lives to the fullest, just like you wished for. So please, heed our last request. Live your life as you wish it to be in the new world. Whatever decision you make there, S.E.E.S. will support you all the way. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again, but I will at least try._

 _Good luck and with love, Aigis'_

After reading the letter, I noticed that the paper feels a bit weak, as if it was previously wet. It must be either the rain seeped through the bag or Aigis cried while writing. Don't worry Aigis, I'll take my own advice to heart.

Before reading the other letters, I decided to look at the pocketbook to check what's inside. It looks exactly like Elizabeth's Compendium if not smaller. Due to the odd presence of it mixes with everyone's letters, I got curious and took a look inside. The first page shows the picture we took after beating the Hanged Man Shadow. I turned the page to see a more new picture with an odd setting.

It's everyone that I had a Social Link, all of them probably 4 years older and smiling, along with S.E.E.S. and Elizabeth with my grave in the center. I see Elizabeth and S.E.E.S. behind my grave. While Maiko, Mutatsu, Kenji, Yuko, Chihiro, and Mamoru at the left side of my grave and Bebe, Ms. Toriumi, Hidetoshi, Bunkichi, Mitsuko, Kazushi, Nozomi and Keisuke at the right. There's even a faint outline of a person at the back which looks vaguely similar to Akinari's body.

After a few moments of looking at the picture and remembering fond memories, I turned to the page to continue looking at what's inside the book. The next page contains my information. So my birthday is January 31, huh. How Ironic. But I noticed one part of the information about me that is wrong. The age written here is 15. My real age is supposed to be older than that. Elizabeth is not the kind of person who changes someone's personal information, especially one of her former guests'.

Although I was still perplexed from the odd age difference, I decided to continue reading. The multiple pages afterwards include details about my Personas including some new additions that I haven't seen before. Starting with the Persona I began with, Orpheus, to the strongest ones.

After passing the last remaining Persona information pages, I realized the book was coming closer to an end. I continued further until I reached the last page where a blue note and letter was waiting for me.

I first checked the note to see what's written on it.

' _Dear Minato,_

 _If you noticed a difference in your written age, there's a good reason for that. Elizabeth's letter will explain the circumstances. In case if you didn't know, Elizabeth's letter is the blue one._

 _Mitsuru'_

I guess that just makes the letter more noticeable then. I inspected the letter and then opened it. The paper is light blue with dark blue letters. I guess Junpei is right about that blue obsession.

' _Dear former guest Minato,_

 _Are you happy now that you are free from the seal? I suppose not much due to being away from your dear friends, but this is the only way to free you after a long journey about searching for a solution. I cannot say how to do it for it seems to be a technique only available to a being like me. Although come to think of it, you are just like me now too. So where was I? Right, the technique. It appears to have side effects upon closer inspection. The target of the technique is transported to a random alternate universe. But the target gains information about the world immediately upon transport, so you don't need to worry about that. But the more serious effect is the age. Not only does it send you to a random location but it also turns you into a random age. It can however be mitigated by what the target feels to be his current age. I have full trust that you believe yourself to be suspended in time, thus making you feel like you are younger than how old you really are. I hope this explains what the reason about your age really is. I deeply apologize for freeing you so suddenly so please forgive me. On a much lighter note, the book is one of my discoveries during my journey. It was said to be a cursed book, but I'd say it's terribly useful for explanations like these. Your friend, Aigis, joined me in a new journey. If the last one was to free you, this one is to see you again. I wonder what kind of world you are in right now, how exciting._

 _See you in our next meeting, Elizabeth._

I read the last part and realized what her next plan of action is. If that's what she is determined to do, then even I can't stop her. After reading Elizabeth's letter, I read the others' letters.

It was really comforting that everyone is cheering me on to live my life, like they did to me when I was battling Nyx. After reading everyone's letters, I looked up to see the time was already 1:37. I guess I might as well watch TV if there's nothing else to do. Damn, there's nothing good going on. It's not like I know which channels are good anyways. I don't even watch TV. The only time I use the TV is to see how well Tanaka is doing right now.

I guess deciding to get used to this first before going to school was a bad decision but it did give me the time to read their letters. Speaking of those letters, I placed them at the drawer nearest to my bed instead of leaving them at the bag. I also removed the Kirijo Group tag from the bag so that no one would try to search for a nonexistent company.

I might as well go to school tomorrow rather than just stay here and act like a slob. Totally not something the former field leader of S.E.E.S. would do. Should I tell the other residents about my plan of action? Nah, might as well keep the surprise factor. Sigh. I guess I got a bit of a sadistic side, don't I?

* * *

Yui Kotegawa's POV

* * *

' _Stupid brother!'_ Those words were reverberating throughout my head while I was walking to school. I initially thought that when I tell him I have a friend from the opposite gender, he would stop teasing me about having androphobia but now that I told him, I regretted my decision. Now he keeps telling everyone that I have a crush! Mom and dad are not helping at all with them saying about how proud they are that their daughter is finally grown up. I was really tempted to retort but I decided to keep my mouth shut or else they would just tease me more. Even at morning, they keep teasing me about it. Seriously, can't they just stop teasing me about Minato?

I went in our class in a bad mood and sat down in the seat I was assigned to. I looked out the window and wondered about what he is doing right now. I guess it was the right call to go to school earlier than normal. It's definitely better than being teased about him. After minutes of waiting for class to start, the teacher finally entered the room. Before he could start the lesson, another teacher suddenly entered the room and whispered something to our homeroom teacher. Well, this is new. Our homeroom teacher nodded to the intruder in understanding while the intruder just went out of the room.

"Alright class, we got a sudden late enrollment here." The entire room broke out into a series of whispers and murmurs about the new student. I could honestly care less about why there is a new classmate. If it's a he then that means I just have more perverts to take care of.

"Come in, Minato." The teacher said. That name made me reminisce about the boy I met a few days ago. Maybe he's in school right now. Back then, he was wearing a Gekkoukan High School uniform? I haven't heard about that school before… Why can't I remove the picture of him wearing this school's uniform?

I shake my head, trying to dispel the picture of him in a uniform. But when I look up again, I could still see him, writing his name on board. Wait… the teacher said Minato. Don't tell me…

"My name is Minato Arisato. Please take care of me well." He said while bowing and gave a small smile. While I sat there in a state of shock, someone's voice broke me out of my stupefaction.

"You didn't tell me you were going to school today!" That voice came from Riko Yuuki, the "accidental pervert". They know each other? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, trying to find the subtlest hint that they know each other well.

"It must have not crossed my mind." He said with a smile. I could sense a bit of amusement from him.

"Not crossed your mind!? You could have told me back at home! There were plenty of opportunities to do so!" She replied. Back at home? I could feel the girls' piercing stares at Riko while the guys at Minato. That statement would only mean that they live with each other or they know each other really well.

"Alright. Alright. I get your point. But it just seems more interesting this way." That reply made the girl give off an air of gloom.

"So there's now a 2nd Mikan in the house, isn't there?" She muttered, trying to be silent but the whole class heard it. That statement is just further proof that they live with each other. Before the classroom would suddenly explode with multiple questions, the teacher stopped it from happening.

"I know that you two are probably friends by now but we still have class to commence. Minato, you can take the seat beside Kotegawa-san over there." The teacher said before preparing his lesson plans. Minato just bowed, picked up his black bag and went towards me.

"Nice to see you again, Yui-san." He said while sitting down on his new seat. I could feel the teasing I am about to get at home for this. Better keep quiet about these circumstances.

"Nice to see you too." I said, looking away. I overheard someone say 'tsundere' in front of me. My eyes dart forward in an effort to look for the one who said those words. Everyone save for Minato looked away. Suspicious…

During the lesson, I was wondering about the relationship between my seatmate and Riko Yuuki. Were they really just friends or something more? Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding from mispronunciation. While I was thinking about the relationship of the two, my teacher suddenly called me to answer a question, making me stand up in shock.

"Kotegawa-san, 90% of the atmosphere of Jupiter is composed of what element?" The teacher asked, hoping for an answer. As I racked my mind to remember which part of the lecture was this noted, Minato tapped on his table to catch my attention. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was mouthing the word _'hydrogen'._ I quickly repeated the words mouthed by Minato and the teacher nodded, accepting my answer as correct. I sat back down, sighing in relief. I turned to Minato, whispering the words _'Thanks.'_. _'No problem.'_ He replied, shrugging. I smiled, happy that the 1st male I have as a friend was not at all like the rest of them.

Maybe, this friendship was not a bad result after all.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

The lessons were boring. I literally already went through 1st year at my former dimension, no point in doing it again. But the principal registered me in first year without any questions, which was nice because I don't have to give identification. It was also unfortunate to turn 2 years younger but I can't really complain about that fact.

I was kind of happy that the bell finally rang but just as I was about to eat the lunch that I secretly prepared at the morning, a plethora of students surrounded my table and questioned me insistently.

"What is your relationship with Yuuki-san?" one of the guys asked. I looked at Riko to learn what kind of answer she will prefer. She shaked her head which probably meant she wants me to deny having any intimate relationship.

"We're friends that just met each other after some circumstances." I said while shrugging off the questioning gaze of the others. I could hear Riko breathing a sigh of relief. After a few more moments of being questioned, I excused myself and went to the rooftop for a hopefully more silent lunch. When I reached the rooftop, I heard some talking behind the door. When I held out my hand to open the door, it was suddenly opened by a girl with light gold hair accompanied by two others; one was carrying a shinai while the other was bespectacled. The one with gold hair suddenly stopped talking to her friends, and questioned me.

"Who are you?" That… was really straightforward. Judging from her posture, she seems to be a person of considerable wealth and status. It would be wise not to cross her.

"I am Minato Arisato. I am just a recently enrolled 1st year." I answered. It seemed to have been sufficient enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"Then I am Saki Tenjouin. These are my friends, Rin Kujou and Aya Fujisaki." She said, waving her hand to the shinai holder at the mention of the first name and at the bespectacled girl at the second. When she was about to walk past me, something happened.

"Saki-sama. Our lunch is about to be over soon." Aya Fujisaki said while looking at her watch. The sudden comment Saki Tenjouin jerk her head towards the bespectacled girl, resulting in her awkward balance and made her trip towards the stairs. I hastily took Saki's hand to prevent her falling but due to my shorter frame, I was pulled along. Even though I can't help much in stopping her fall, I would at least keep her from harm. I used the little foothold I have to bound myself in front of her and make myself the one to receive the most of the impact. I braced myself for impact but what I felt was a weak bump on the head. I opened my eyes to see what happened. I saw the Saki's friends running downstairs to help us out while Saki slowly sat up. She looked around but when she saw me, her face was suddenly filled with worry.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! We better send you to the clinic to get checked on!" Saki said, worried. Rin Kujou was trying to lift my shoulder to help me up but I declined.

"I'm fine. See." I said while smiling to ease their worries but Saki Tenjouin was stubborn.

"No! This is my fault. We are going to send you to the clinic so that you are alright." She said with determination. Seems like I cannot ease their worries if I don't go so I accepted. While walking there, the bespectacled girl continuously apologized to me and the gold-haired girl for starting the fall. We also continuously tried to tell her everything was fine but the girl also won't relent. What is with me meeting stubborn girls left and right? When we reached the clinic, the trio put me on the bed so that I could rest (?).

"I told you already, I'm fine. There's not even a bruise on me." I said. I don't know the case of why I have huge resistance to physical damage, but easing the girls' worries take top priority. Saki didn't relent and said that she will retrieve the nurse to check on me. She walked out in a hurry along with Aya Fujisaki. Rin Kujou just sighed and went to sit down in front of the nurse's table.

"Sorry about that. As Saki-sama's bodyguard, I was useless in protecting her in where I was needed most." Rin said with her head lowered. Bodyguard? At remembering her attitude and the shinai she's holding, she seems to be one. But after remembering the way Tenjouin-san introduced her, I realized that her apology was not necessary.

"It's fine. No one can predict accidents, after all." Before Rin could say something, I continued. "And also, you don't need to worry about failing as her bodyguard." At Rin's questioning gaze, I smiled and answered her unspoken question. "You're doing a good enough job as a friend as is." Rin could not think of a good enough reply in time because after those words were spoken, Saki and her friend, accompanied by a school doctor, entered the room.

"I'm here. So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said. The doctor was a woman around 27 years old with green eyes and brownish red hair. She was also wearing a lab coat and a pink top that are both held together by a belt on her waist and a black skirt. Saki pointed towards me with a worried look. At the doctor's questioning face, Saki explained the circumstances of what happened. After hearing the explanation, she took a closer look at my state. She suddenly got a suspicious look for a second but it dispelled after a millisecond. Something must have happened to the doctor to make her look like that.

"He's shockingly well for a person who fell down a flight of stairs." She pointed out. Saki asked the doctor for reconfirmation to make sure. So she was actually a nice girl, the haughty attitude was actually just a mask. I know all about having masks, they could be useful socially, metaphorically and literally. After hearing the doctor's approval to leave, Saki sighed in relief. We all silently nodded to the doctor and went out the clinic.

While we were walking towards our respective classes, the trio suddenly went in front of me and simultaneously apologized.

"It's fine. Really. No harm, no foul, right?" I reassured the three of them but before they could come up with excuses, I continued. "But if you're going to insist for an apology, what about we become friends?" I said while holding my hand out. The words I said seemingly made their faces go into shock. After taking time to come into terms of what I just said, Saki took a look at her friends, both which nodded towards her. She then accepted my hand and said with a smile "Very well. I, Saki Tenjouin, and her friends, Rin Kujou and Aya Fujisaki, will accept your terms." Never mind about the personality being a mask. It's an actual part of her personality, which I could understand very well after befriending a wide assortment of people.

I genuinely smiled while shaking her hand and said "Then I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Minato Arisato. You can call me Minato." The trio smiled and walked away, intent on finding their respective classes. I as well walked away with a smile. Happy that not only I didn't get to my boring class, but I also found new friends, although with their weird quirks.

Well, there's two more hours before it's time to go home, so I might as well get to class.

* * *

Once school ended, I was immediately assigned to cleaning duty, which I was fine with. Cleaning was more fun than spending time in class. It was also a great coincidence that I was assigned to the same day with Yui and Riko, both of which are seemingly at odds with each other. I still cannot understand women, especially now that there is no longer a bond indicator which tells how much a bond progresses.

As we clean the room, Yui spoke up in the awkward silence we were drowning in. "So… Minato-san, do you live in the same house as Riko-san over here?" Yui asked. I took a look at Riko who was suspiciously humming while cleaning the board. Yui then continued after I looked back at her. "I know when Riko-san is lying as well as when as she tells the truth, so when I asked her about it, she showed all of her lying habits afterwards." So Riko is a bad liar.

After taking time to think of how to lie, I gave up, knowing I won't be able to escape this question after seeing her determination to know the truth. "Yes." I answered. Before Yui could continue asking, I continued. "They helped me out in a lot of problems that I had, so I'm staying there with them."

"What circumstances?" Yui questioned.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when you have time." I said in reassurance.

"I have time. It's my duty as the head of the Disciplinary Committee to find out why a girl and a boy are living with each other." She said determined. After we cleaned the classroom properly, we sat down while I explained the same way I told the Yuuki family. Riko also stayed, probably to hear the explanation a second time. After I was done, I looked up to see that the two of them have the same look like the Yuuki family when I first told them.

"No matter how many times I hear it, it always so sad." Riko said with a sympathetic look and tears in her eyes. Yui nodded in agreement.

"I guess I could count this as an exception. After all, that's what friends are for." She said while smiling. Then after taking time to think about her own words, she suddenly looked away.

"It's not because you are a good friend to them. Not at all." She said. After thinking about who _'them'_ are, she was probably referring to the cats.

"No problem." I replied. Riko looked at the window and suddenly paled.

"Not again! I forgot about the time!" She then bumped on the table beside her, which caused her to fall on Yui beside her. I tried to grab them to stop the fall but I was too late to pull her back to standing position and fell alongside her.

 **CRASH!**

I looked up to see who I was lying on and saw a pair of closed eyes in front of me. After comprehending the fact about who I was on top of, I quickly stood up to see and assess the damage. Riko was lying down on top of Yui on the floor. When Riko tried to stand, she grabbed on Yui's breasts and pushed herself up, which resulted on a moan from Yui.

Yui then shouted "NOT THIS AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL RIKO!" and then the two of them started to bicker.

I just want to sleep already.

* * *

"We're back." After stopping the fight between Yui and Riko, we quickly headed back home so that Mikan would not worry about us.

"Welcome back. Oh… you already enrolled? So that's why I can't see you anywhere at this house." She said.

"Yeah. I was getting bored here to be honest." I said as I put down my bag. Mikan nodded in understanding.

"I was about to make dinner, so wait a while." At her words, I remembered the times with Fuuka. Although she did not succeed in making her cooking taste better (but she could at least make it a bit more than edible now), she did make me interested in cooking.

"I could help you out. I took an interest in it back then." I said, volunteering to help. Mikan did not reject the offer, so I'll count that as a yes. After changing clothes, I went in the kitchen and helped Mikan in cooking. After deciding that we're done cooking, I went up to tell Riko.

"Dinner's done, Riko-san." I said while entering her room. She then smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about not being able to help out." She said while fidgeting.

"Don't be. After all, you were the first one who accepted me here so this should be to pay you back." I said while walking in the hallway.

"It doesn't feel right though. I mean I'm the bigger sister and she's doing all the work." She replied. She is just like the teal-haired girl I befriended back then.

"It's fine. Why do you think she matured so much?" I said. At her confused face, I continued. "It's because you gave her the chance to prove herself useful to her beloved sister." I said while smiling at her. Her face suddenly turned red and walked slowly, probably so that she won't trip. Once we reached the dining room, we saw Mikan smiling at us.

"Come on. Hurry up before it gets cold." She said while holding the ladle.

"Alright."

"This is good. Even better than before. How did you make it taste better?" Riko asked after taking a bite at her food.

"I only got interested in cooking because of a friend of mine. She was horrible at it at first but she got better. Do you want me to teach you?" I said and asked.

"I would like that." She said. Mikan then giggled.

"Oh please… you just want to get better at something useful. She was always good at the most useless little things." She said, at first to her sister, then directed at me.

"Mouu… Mikan! You don't need to tell him that." Riko just pouted cutely at Mikan who just smirked.

"Oh… you don't want me to tell your future boyfriend about it? I'm so sorry."Mikan said dramatically. Then after a staring contest (?), I laughed. Laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, as well as the happiness of having a normal life. After my laughter died down, the two siblings took a look at me.

"Well. At least he thinks you're funny, Onee-chan." Mikan said. Riko then sighed. "You're never going to let me live this down, aren't you?" She asked her sister who replied with a simple "Nope."

After dinner, I took a bath, and then proceeded to go to my room. I looked at my hand. Back then, when I fell down helping Saki-san, I only felt a weak bump on my head instead of a concussion inducing impact. Perhaps the Seal increased my body's durability without the use of Persona Equip. I tested it out on a piece of stray wood that I took outside. I punched it with the strongest punch I have. Instead of feeling pain, I only felt something like a tap. And also the wood snapped. It was maybe old but it was a thick one. Perhaps not only did I gain mental or magical strength, but I also got physical stat boost.

As I pondered about my sudden high endurance, I remembered. I'm probably in a world where there will be not much conflicts so it's not required, except maybe for some extracurricular activities. I cleaned the broken pieces on the ground and hopped onto my bed. Happy that I could live a peaceful life.

Maybe I should do Junpei's wish of being famous. Should I write a book about what happened to us? Come to think of it, it would be a good book if I did so. I better think about it tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you guys. Read and Review if you can.**

 **Weirdo out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Routes

**AN: Yeah, I kinda got the writing style from the multiple fictions and books that I read before. And to be honest, my inspiration for this was my school life. The difficulties and fun times gave me a lot of ideas. Especially from my dear friend, Scorpionking255(don't search him here, he does not have an account here). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. They all belong to the respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Changing Routes**

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

I woke up and looked at the calendar I bought a week ago. It's been 3 weeks since I was freed from the seal. During the time spent in this different reality, I still haven't experienced anything supernatural which would require my Personas, much to my relief. They are too powerful in this kind of peaceful setting.

I got up and did my daily morning routine, just like back then at Gekkoukan. After getting dressed, I went down to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Minato-kun." That voice in the kitchen belonged to Riko. She must have heard my footsteps. After 2 weeks of teaching her to cook, she managed to make her food edible at the very least. Although she was very happy to finally be helpful, Mikan and I still don't let her in the kitchen without supervision.

"Good morning to you too, Riko-san." I replied as I walked in the kitchen. Turns out Mikan is the supervisor this time so worrying about the food was needless.

"Good morning, Minato-kun." Mikan said. I took a look at the food. Curry again? Mikan saw what I was looking at and shrugged.

"It's the only food where her success chance is somewhere like 90%." That was somehow true. It was the first cooking that she made edible after all. But it's not 90%, it's more of 81%.

"Why do I feel like you just lowered my self-esteem in your mind?" Riko said while looking at me. I just shrugged her off. How come she's very sharp in reading people but can't even properly control her sense of balance?

I went ahead and prepared the table. When the food was done, the two judges (me and Mikan) tasted the curry Riko made.

"This… is better than before to be honest." I stated with the feeling of shock. Even I can't make it this good. Riko was just puffing her chest out, proud of her creation. But Mikan just snickered loudly.

"Of course. It was the first one that Minato-kun taught her after all." She said teasingly. Riko just decided to eat the food silently with a red face rather than counter her words. Mikan just got a disappointed face from the weak reaction.

After finishing our awkwardly silent dinner, we all went to our respective schools. The walk there was uneventful. When we reached the corner before we get there, I stopped and let Riko go first. We came into the agreement that nobody else must know about our circumstances. Yui is alright because she is not the type to give away secrets.

After waiting for a few moments, I followed after Riko into the school. I walked into the classroom and sat on my seat. There was an ensuing chaos at the back of the room but I ignored it in favor of taking a nap.

Today is going to be another peaceful day.

* * *

Ryoko Mikado's POV

* * *

I just sat in the school clinic, still wondering about the boy who enrolled 3 weeks ago. He was reported to have fell headfirst from a whole flight of stairs but even after a devastating fall like that, he still retains consciousness and does not show a single sign of being hurt at all. A normal human would have suffered a concussion or a laceration to the scalp.

I looked into his background and there were no results, as if he didn't exist in Earth at all. I've also recently heard rumors from the students that he is currently residing in Riko Yuuki's house. I still don't know if that is true. But all the knowledge I've gathered points to him being a possible alien or more specifically, a possible Devilukean. I shivered, knowing that if it was discovered that I was part of an organization that was planning to overthrow Emperor Gid, this life of mine will be forfeit. But he seems to be good-natured at least, judging from how he practically went ahead and sacrificed his wellbeing for a stranger.

As I think the facts through, I heard a knock from the door. I opened the door to see some students in P.E. uniforms, one of them is being supported by the others and has an obvious limp. I let them in.

It doesn't matter who he is, as long as he keeps his hands off of my students then I'll leave him be.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

I felt somebody shaking me awake. I opened my eyes as I lifted my head to see that it was Yui.

"It is damn difficult to wake you up, you know? I have to shake you at full strength just to wake you up." She said with an annoyed smile. I yawned as I comprehended her words.

"What time is it already?" I asked, dreading the answer. Yui just shook her head at me.

"It's lunchtime already. That was the 5th time you slept through an entire period. What kind of stuff do you do to get yourself this tired?" she asked with an amused look. I just answered her with the vaguest of satisfying answers that I could think off.

"Stuff." She just raised her eyebrow at that answer, then she sighed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you? I could reprimand you for your behavior but you have the highest grades in our class, as if you were not asleep during the times those parts were discussed." She lamented. I, due to my accursed habits, gave her unnecessary advice.

"Go with what you think is the right choice." At the mention of my advice, Yui's eyes gleamed.

"Go with what I think is the right choice? Then one more time this happens, you will receive a punishment." She said while walking away. Did I just dig my own grave? I looked at the time. It was already halfway through lunchtime. I better get lunch or else I'll end up starving.

* * *

Riko Yuuki's POV

* * *

I sighed as I submerged my body into the hot bath. Today was a very tiring day. At the morning, when I reached the class, I got jumped on by Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka. Both of them were commenting on how my breasts have grown lately, much to my shame. Minato entered the class later but instead of helping me out, he just sat on his seat and slept like a log. I seriously pinned my hopes on the wrong person because Haruna was the one who stopped the chaos from growing.

I was honestly filled with gratitude to the girl I befriended back in middle school. Our recent resident was no help with that situation at all though. He just slept there while I suffered harassment! At least I got back at him indirectly through the reprimanding Yui is giving him right now.

I thought about what has transpired ever since our recent resident joined us. He surprisingly got along with everyone, although some of them are unintended or even unwanted. Case in point, Kenichi Saruyama.

I also wonder what kind of dish I would learn from Minato next. That thought gave memories about Mikan's comment during breakfast. I just dipped my head in the water to cool my head. Why does Mikan keep teasing me about him? Maybe because of my recent confidence boost thanks to my first successful breakfast. Haruna even commented on it earlier at lunchtime. Was it that obvious?

I better get out of the bath now because it's very likely that Minato will use it after he gets back.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

As I entered the front door, I silently complained about my own appetite. I ate too much at lunchtime and fell asleep immediately after sitting down at class, likely because of being full. Yui was just happy that she got a chance to reprimand me for my actions. Once again, I curse my habit of giving advice to others.

I entered and was greeted by Mikan, who was holding a ladle. Probably because she is making dinner. As good as Riko's curry is, we can't just eat curry every day.

"I'm back, Mikan. I'll go take a bath." Mikan just nodded to my words.

"Don't worry about Riko being there. She just finished a few minutes ago and prepared your clothes." Mikan said. That means there will be no accidents unlike last time, which I was grateful for. I nodded gratefully to Mikan and proceeded to take a bath.

"Haaaa…" I sighed out after getting in the bath. This is nice. Especially after being nagged on by the school disciplinarian. That was definitely not one of my smartest moves. But hey, at least she can't do executions like Mitsuru.

I shivered, remembering that time when we got caught in the hot springs. It was entirely Junpei's fault. Not only did he choose the wrong timing of getting in the hot springs, he also screamed out when I tried to keep his towel up. Nobody wants to see what's hiding down there, especially me.

I held out my hand. Everyday, I still thank Elizabeth for this new life I gained. Once more, thank you. Then as I was thanking Elizabeth secretly, something unexpected happened. The bathwater exploded. Due to hardened instincts, I covered my face in case of shrapnel. Then as I felt the waves of water receding, I heard a voice.

"Aha! I did it!" When I looked up to the source of the voice, I saw something ridiculous. There is a naked pink-haired girl with a body that could par against Riko's. When she looked down and saw me, she just looked in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked. That was supposed to be my question. "Minato Arisato." I answered automatically, much to my growing confusion. Then I heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Minato-kun! What happened! We heard an explosion here! We're coming in!" That voice belonged to Riko. I took a look at the surprise visitor, realizing that there would be a misunderstanding if we were caught together. I then heard the door click, which made me spring to action. I jumped out the bath, careful so I won't fall. Then I pushed down the girl to the bath, although she silently protested before I shushed her, and made sure that they won't be able to see from this angle.

"What ha-" Riko cannot continue her words because she saw my backside to its full glory. Shame be damned, I'd rather show my rear than diffuse a ticking bomb. She then immediately closed the bathroom door and ran away, saying sorry. I also heard the voice of Mikan saying "Sorry for disturbing."

I sighed. At least the misunderstanding that came from this is easier to explain. Speaking of misunderstanding, I better apologize to the girl for pushing her. When I looked down at the girl, I realized two facts. One, I was still holding her. Two, it's her breasts I'm holding. I immediately retracted my hands and said "Sorry.", hoping the mysterious invader doesn't have the ability to do executions.

"It's fine." She replied while shrugging. I remembered that she is in the nude, so I grabbed the clothes prepared for me and the towel. I used the clothes to hide my privates and tossed the towel to the sudden guest.

After quickly getting dressed in the room beside the bathroom, the door opened and the unnamed visitor has worn the towel already. I also noticed that she has a tail, more specifically, a devil tail. As much as I wanted to question her now, it's best to wait until we get to a proper place to talk. And get her proper clothes. I told her my planned course of action to which she happily agrees.

After a few minutes of sneaking around with the girl following me, we managed to sneak into Riko's room and took some of her clothes for the girl to wear. We then proceeded to my room where the girl wore the clothes I gave her, but we got a slight problem.

"Why won't you wear the bra?" I asked, stupefied. She just said it was tight. Holy shit, that means she cannot wear Riko's huge bras. After taking a few moments to think about this discovery, I got my mind back on track.

"So who are you?" I asked, now that we are in a good spot for questioning.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. I'm an alien." She said with a smile. An alien?

"So what brings you here?" I decided to go with a question that doesn't sound too personal. She happily answered my question,

"So let me get this straight, you're an alien princess." She nodded as I continued. "Who decided that she doesn't want to get married, so she ran away with the help of her inventions." She nodded once again for confirmation. "And one of said inventions could teleport you to any random location. However, it doesn't include your clothes for teleportation." "Yep."

I could feel a headache from this. But this is a very dire situation which requires the entire household's knowledge. I told Lala that we're going to tell the other residents about this. Although she first gave a look of confusion, she then gave a nod of understanding.

Well, time to step into the spotlight.

* * *

Riko Yuuki's POV

* * *

I was just sitting there in the living room, waiting for judgment to fall. After the incident in the bathroom, I waited at the living room to know what he would think of me this time. But I'm sure I heard an explosion coming from there.

As I was thinking about the mysterious sound in the bathroom, I heard a cough at the living room entrance. I looked at the source of the sound, turns out it was Minato. Before I could apologize, his mouth then moved to say something.

"Uhh… Riko-san, we got a problem." Problem? Then a girl wearing clothes similar to the ones I have entered. She has amazingly nice figure and pink hair. He then continued.

"This is Lala Satalin Deviluke. An alien."

…What?

* * *

The hell!? After making Mikan join us for explanations, Minato and Lala gave their explanations of what events have transpired. At first, I was skeptical, but then Lala showed us her tail, by pulling down her panties to show it to us. Good thing Minato looked away before Lala started to remove it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mikan asked after I made Lala wear her panties again. Before Minato and I could answer her question, something small barged in.

"Lala-sama! Are you alright!" a small thing(?) wearing a suit said while flying in using it's small bat-like wings. "Peke!" Lala said before they embraced each other.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Lala-sama." The being named Peke said. Lala nodded to it.

"Everyone! This is Peke, an 'all-purpose costume robot' I made. Come on, Peke! Do your thing." She said while removing her clothes. Minato is once again looking away. Such a gentleman. As I was about to stop her, Peke suddenly shined so bright that I have to cover my eyes. After the light dimmed down, I looked again and saw Lala wearing some kind of cosplay outfit.

"Tada!" she said. "Lala-sama, is it tight?" Costume Peke asked. "Not at all! A perfect fit!" as Lala said we suddenly saw two silhouettes quickly enter. When they slowed down, they were two scary-looking guys in suits and the same tails Lala has.

"My goodness. If I just knew how troublesome you are, I would have just tied you up and delivered you to your father." One of the men said. Then Lala suddenly asked her robot.

"Peke… this is your fault, isn't it?" Lala asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. "Y-yes." Peke answered nervously. Then Lala started to go into a rant while waving her hands around.

"Let's go home, princess." The other man said, reaching for Lala. Before he could reach her though, someone barred his hand's way. It was Minato.

"Does she look like she wants to go home?" he asked with a serious tone. It was so shocking to see the reserved Minato act this serious that even Lala stopped her comical ranting at his voice.

While the guard was in a state of stupor, Minato carried Lala and then promptly said "Going out for a bit." He then ran through the door so quickly that the men in black didn't have time to argue. After realizing what has transpired, they immediately ran after Minato and Lala.

Mikan and I just looked at the open door with confusion. We may not know what's going on but please be safe, Minato.

* * *

Lala Satalin Deviluke's POV

* * *

I am very confused about someone's actions right now. Minato picked me up and brought me away from my pursuers, however, because he is human and they are Devilukean, they'll catch up soon. As I hold on him tightly, I tried to know the reason for his actions. Ever since I came to Earth, I had fun. Especially when we are hiding around the house. It's like we're playing hide-and-seek. As I realized I can't know the real reason for it, I decided to ask him.

"Why?" When he looked down at me, I continued my question. "Why are you doing this for me?" At that question, he smiled.

"What do you mean? Friends help each other out, do they not?" Friends? He considers me, the selfish person that brought him in danger, as a friend? As I ponder those words of his, I saw a looming shadow behind us. I looked back and saw one of the men lifting a huge primitive vehicle. Minato followed my gaze and when the man threw the vehicle, Minato dodged it with quick reflexes. After minutes of running, we then arrived at a park where Minato, with slight panting, asked a question.

"Say, do you have any more of those inventions of yours? You know, the ones that helped you escape." I understood what he meant. What would help out in this kind of situation?

Aha!

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

After asking her that question, Lala then did a thinking pose for a few seconds. As easy as it is to beat them with Personas, I didn't bring my Evoker along so I can't summon them. As we wait at the park, the men caught up to us.

After a few more seconds, Lala seemed to have an idea. She then brought out a cellphone and dialed something. It then summoned something. An octopus?

"Go-go Vacuum-kun!" She announced after it has fully materialized. That is a huge octopus, no, a huge robotic octopus. What the hell does this girl do in her spare time?

"Shit! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" The two men shouted before trying to run away. But they never got the chance to do so because the octopus started to suck them in with great force. After they got sucked in, the octopus still did not stop.

"Hmm…" When I heard Lala, I turned to look at her. "How do you close it again?" I could feel my urge to smack my head coming at full force. The machine started to suck in everything in front of it. Oh, woe is me.

I held my ground thanks to fighting practice against the shadows. Then I heard the machine starting to malfunction, much to my relief. It suddenly exploded. Even though the surrounding area was wrecked, I can't help but sigh a breath of relief. Any longer, I would have lost my footing.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long time since I last used it so I forgot how to close it." She told me. Well, at least the problem is solved now.

"Lala-sama!" I heard a male voice at the park entrance. When I looked to know who it is, it was a man wearing armor that looks like it came from the medieval age. I saw something move behind him and realized it was a tail. When I looked back, Lala seemed to be surprised as well.

"Zastin! What are you doing here?" Lala said. The man, Zastin, then looked at the wreckage behind us.

"I am a member of the transport ship that carried you. Now come, let us go to our ship to return to our planet." He said. After hearing those words, Lala then quickly looks around. When she looked at me, I could almost see a lightbulb light up above her head.

"I-I fell in love with Minato-kun over here and I want to be married to him!" she quickly said. As much as I want to help her out, that just sounds too unbelievable. To my disbelief, the man just nodded in understanding. Who the hell would buy that unbelievable excuse? Obviously the man in front of me.

"Understood. But… if you are going to marry Lala-sama, you must prove to me your worth. Lala-sama, stand back." He declared while looking at me. He then pulled out an intricately designed stick(?). Its tip glowed and a blade materialized. He then leaped forward while slashing it diagonally towards my chest. I rolled the opposite way to dodge. I don't know if my body could resist something like that but I'd much rather not find out.

As I kept dodging and rolling, I saw something at the wreckage of Lala's invention. It reminded me of the time when Junpei gave everybody joke weapons that were surprisingly effective when we tried it. I leaped towards the wreckage and took the weapon that Junpei gave to Shinjiro, a stop sign.

Zastin was momentarily confused by my unorthodox weapon, which I used to my advantage. I bounded forward while he was distracted but due to his skill, he parried my attack. I made sure that the stop sign only got hit on the sword's flat side instead of the blade. We kept parrying each other attacks but it was obvious who was at a disadvantage, me. My weapon was heavier than his lighter and sharper sword.

During the exchange, I messed up one of my parries and the sign got cut. I quickly leapt back to avoid his swing. I lost my only weapon but there are perhaps more I could find at the area. I waited, partially for the leisure of taking a breath and mostly to look for possible weaponry in the area.

I just have to wait and see if he wants to continue this.

* * *

Zastin's POV

* * *

Who is this boy? He seemingly showed up nowhere and possesses great stamina, as shown when he was running with Lala-sama from the men. After Lala-sama announced her desire to marry him, I decided to test his skill only to learn that he has great amounts of it. He parried every single attack from me even with his weaker and heavier weapon. I sliced it but he was using a mere iron stick while I was using one of the latest sword technology.

We stopped our exchange due to his lack of weapon but after a few seconds, I attacked once more. He moved away again and picked up something from the rocky floor. A broom?

He then took another unorthodox stance, one that leaves his left side open. As a normal experienced swordsman, I bounded forward, intent on hitting the said open side. I was so focused on him that I didn't hear something quickly nearing me.

* * *

Lala Satalin Deviluke's POV

* * *

When Minato and Zastin were fighting, they were moving around the place until they reached a fenced area. There Zastin cut Minato's weapon and slashed at Minato but the human dodged it. Their fight was amazing! It was like I was watching two of the galaxy's greatest warriors fight one another except this time one of them is a normal human.

Minato picked up another weapon while they fought there. This time, it was so common that the entire galaxy knows what it is: a broom. He's going to fight Zastin with a broom? Zastin leaped forward once more but he then got a nasty surprise. A vehicle longer than the other ones I saw suddenly came and hit Zastin and sent him comically flying. No matter what happens, Zastin would always have the award for being the unluckiest person in the galaxy.

As Zastin fell, Minato was looking around and stated with surprise. "We're in the train tracks!?" Zastin then landed with a loud thud, snapping Minato's attention back to him.

Zastin then tried to get up but was failing to do so and instead asked Minato a question that I never would have thought changed my life.

"Why? Do you really want to marry the princess that badly?" When Minato heard the question, he turned to look at me, which made me uncomfortable at the same time, happy. Before I could find out why I felt happy, he then answered Zastin's question.

"What princess? All I see is a friend of mine named Lala Satalin Deviluke. And she is suffering like a caged bird. A caged bird that is singing for her own freedom." He said while looking at me. The announcement somehow made me happier than I thought possible. He then looked back to Zastin.

"As long as she is unhappy, then even if I would be thrown into the darkest prison, I'll still help her find her freedom and happiness. Because after all, that's what friends are for." Those words felt like an arrow piercing through my heart. I held my hand over my chest, trying to calm my beating heart. I know there was a term Mama used to call this feeling... Ah, that's right.

Love. I'm in love with Minato Arisato.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

After announcing those words, I felt at ease. Unlike most of my friends in my former world, I have no problem in saying those kinds of words out loud. Probably because it feels like I'm revealing my heart instead of sealing it shut like I used to do.

I looked around and realized that the two of them were eerily silent. Lala was blushing while looking down, probably because of how embarrassing that speech was but it didn't affect me unlike her. After a few moments, Zastin then stood up slowly yet steadily.

"Minato-dono." Dono? "Thank you for showing me the fallacies in my reasoning. From now on, I approve of this engagement of yours." I could feel another huge misunderstanding about to result from this. Lala then said something after minutes of silence.

"At first, I only lied about my marriage to stop anymore suitors from coming." Zastin seems to be very shocked at this revelation while I was just happy that my new friend seems to have gained her resolution. "But now, I really want it to continue because…" Why do I have a feeling the resolution is not what I expected it to be?

"…I love you, Minato!" At her declaration, she suddenly jumped towards me and hugged me tightly, making me fall with my back to the floor. When I looked with pleading eyes to Zastin, he just nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. He seemed to accept this relationship. When I thought of the word 'relationship', I realized, that Lala is the 8th girl I had a relationship with and announced those very words to me. And all of it was due to me helping them out in their problems.

Well, this means that my peaceful life is no more.

But that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing.

* * *

 **This didn't go the way I expected it to be but I suppose it's better than the original draft.**

 **Anyway, Read and Review if you can!**

 **Weirdo out.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Mess

**AN: This is, in my opinion, the hardest chapter I have to create. It's not because of grammar mistakes or the length. It's the lack of inspiration due to not being able to talk to my classmates about this. If you remember the AN last chapter, all the inspiration for their interactions are derived from my classmates' interactions. My class has basically almost all the stereotypes which is amazing to be honest. Anyway, enough about my ranting. For the guy that asked if I will continue this story. Yes, I will continue this. All the ideas my classmates gave me will be for nothing if I give up now. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter even if this was not as good as the others.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned or referenced here belong to their respective owners.**

 **Unexpected Mess**

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to remember the events of last night. After the conflict was seemingly over, we went back home only to find it's also in chaos. Riko was so nervous that Mikan had to make her sit down or else she'll just hurt herself from the continuous tripping she experienced. When she saw me enter, she gave a very wide smile, seemingly happy because of my assured safety. And then she saw the injured Zastin who she and Mikan immediately tended to. Zastin just nodded in gratitude to the two siblings.

Lala was just holding on to me the whole time. Zastin then told me that if the engagement must go on, Lala must stay here with us. The siblings were confused at his words so I brought the two of them together to explain my circumstances. They seemed to have calmly accepted the current situation.

We told Lala that she can stay in another room but she was insisting on staying in the same room as I am. After minutes of persuasion, we managed to make her back down from staying in my room. I immediately went to sleep after everything was resolved.

And now I am here, looking at my room ceiling, processing the facts of last night's revelation. I'm engaged to an alien princess. Although that might not be the most mind-blowing event that happened to me, it still feels quite surreal.

I tried to get up and push the heavy pillow away from me… wait, pillow?

I then looked down to know what felt like a pillow. It was Lala, naked like the day she was born, lying down on top of me. I looked at the recently bought clock beside me, it was wrecked. I then decided to look at the curtains to judge what time it is. It's somewhere around 6-7 a.m. I woke up later than usual today.

Did the clock not ring? Oh, Lala is starting to wake up.

"Hyaa… Good morning, Minato." She said while yawning. Since she now has a conscious mind, I could ask her something.

"Lala, did you break my alarm clock?" I asked. Lala then took a confused look, then when I pointed to the pieces on the bedside table, she bumped her hand.

"Ohhh… So that's the alarm clock of Earth. Oops." She said, embarrassed. I simply nodded to her answer. I could just buy a new one easily.

"I better get ready… And where are your clothes?" I asked. She immediately tried to use the excuse that Peke is still charging but she could use Riko's clothes at the very least (even if it is tight.). So I pushed her out of my room, much to her dismay. After hearing the sound of her footsteps slowly recede, I went to my closet and took out my uniform.

After I quickly got dressed, I immediately went out the room and headed downstairs.

When I arrived downstairs, the first person I saw was Zastin, now looking better than before thanks to Riko's treatment. When he noticed me approaching, he formally bowed to me.

"Thank you for allowing me into your humble abode, Minato-dono." He said in gratitude. This guy is way too formal, even more than Hidetoshi back then.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just be more careful of your surroundings from now on." I said, sincerely worrying about the man in armor. I went into the kitchen to see what meal they're making. I saw Riko in front of the pot, holding the ladle.

"You're in kitchen duty again? And no supervision too." I said.

"Mikan said that it's fine for me to go by my own now. But she also said that I should make only curry because anything else will go down the drain." She said. She is way too happy about this fact. She was even humming cheerfully while cooking.

"I guess that means I'll have to teach you how to cook more." I said, accepting the fact that Riko is enjoying her newfound usefulness. She seems more upbeat now because of it too. I guess that's a good sign.

I then prepared the table along with Mikan. Our dinner was the same like before although with the addition of Lala and Zastin. When we prepared for school, Lala asked us where we're going.

"We're going to school." I answered. She taught for a moment before asking another question.

"Can I go to school too?" She said. Before I answered her, Riko suddenly ran out of the living room.

"Minato-kun, there's only 15 minutes before class starts! The clock was wrong the whole time!" She said while running out. The clock was wrong?

"Well then, take care of the house and don't break anything!" I said specifically to the Devilukeans as I run outside to follow Riko. I can pay for some damages but even my wallet has limits, expecially when i haven't gotten my pay yet.

Well, this is a great way to start the day.

* * *

Riko Yuuki's POV

* * *

I thought about my usual misfortune as I run towards my school beside Minato. It turns out that the kitchen clock stopped at 6:34 last night because its batteries ran out of power. As a result of not noticing the problem, we were almost late. The only reason I found out about it was that Mikan told me the time in her watch.

When we reached our classroom, we were just lucky that the teacher was a bit late than usual. Minato and I just breathed a sigh of relief as we walk to our respective seats. A few minutes after our arrival, the teacher arrived. That was way too close.

Minato just fell asleep again in class, not even bothered by Yui's constant pokes at him. You would think he is just slacker but he is actually a genius with top marks in the class. As I think about the sleeping genius, I was reminded about the new resident in our house.

Lala Satalin Deviluke, an alien princess and Minato's fiancé. Even though I am open-minded about this kind of stuff, it's still hard to believe that aliens are real and one of them is engaged to a certain resident of our house. Minato is not even fazed at the revelations.

I smiled at the constant reminder that Minato is an amazing person. I owe him a greater deal than he owes me. He was the one who helped me learn that even a person like me could become helpful to others, one way or another.

"You better write this down because this will be in your exams." At that announcement, I immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and continued writing down notes. Maybe I'm getting too obsessed with my newfound usefulness.

At lunch, one of my friends, Risa Momioka, gave me a question.

"Yo, Riko. I noticed you looking at the class genius and smiling. What's up with that? Is there something you're not telling us?" She said while grinning at me. Crap, I did not look away when I smiled, didn't I?

"N-nothing important at all…" I said, hoping that she did not think of my stutter as confirmation. She narrowed her eyes while keeping her grin plastered on her face.

"Oh… Did looking at the intelligent and humble prince of the classroom make you happy on the inside?" she questioned. I'm not happy becaus- Wait, prince?

"What do you mean by prince?" I asked, genuinely curious about the title. Risa and one of my other friends, Mio Sawada, were actually surprised by my question.

"You don't know about the way people call Minato?" Mio asked. I nodded, never really bothered about the fact that I don't listen to rumors as much as these two do.

"Well it's partly because of his looks and high grades but it's also because of how he met and befriended Saki Tenjouin." Risa stopped as Mio continued the explanation. "There were some people that saw what happened. They say that when Tenjouin fell from the stairs, Minato pushed himself forward to be the guy who would take the impact instead of her. Very much like a knight in shining armor." Mio said. I guess that does sound like something he would do but why prince?

"Some girls saw it and made a fan club for him for some reason. They're the ones who coined the nickname 'prince'." Saki explained to my original question. Fan club… what the hell? Before I could exclaim my surprise about the fan club, someone made a commotion in the midst of the noise.

"Oi! There is a hot cosplaying chick at the hallway! Come on, man! Even a guy like you would like to see this!" That sound belonged to the perverted boy, Kenichi Saruyama, who was trying to pull Minato outside. Cosplaying chick? Why do I feel like I know who she is? I looked at Minato, he seems to have come to the same conclusion as I had. He just followed Saruyama outside.

Oh, boy…

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

I fell asleep in class again, it seems. Again, Yui woke me up just as lunchtime started.

"Seriously? Even when I already told you yesterday to at least lessen the time you sleep in class?" Yui just said while shaking her head in disbelief. I can't help it, I already went through this class once, no sense in doing it again.

"You know what? I'll give you an exemption this time, now that I know stopping you is useless." Yui said with a tired tone. This means I can sleep in class without limits. Hooray.

Before I could thank her for the exemption, she then stood up.

"I only stayed here because I need to wake you up. I better attend our meeting now or I'll get in trouble because of your sleeping." She said as she started walking out.

"Thanks for waking me up." I told her as she walks out the room. She just waved as a reply of acknowledgement.

After she went out, someone immediately entered the room and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Oi! There is a hot cosplaying chick at the hallway! Come on, man! Even a guy like you would like to see this!" That was Kenichi Saruyama, a classmate of mine who plans on turning me into a fellow pervert. Cosplay? I only know one who would wear a cosplay outfit in the middle of public. This is going to be problematic.

I just followed Saruyama in the hallway until we reached a crowd. There are a lot of males in the crowd, most of them are also perverts I heard about.

As I expected, Lala was there in the middle of the crowd. Her eyes were scanning her surroundings, searching for something or someone. When her eyes landed on me, she immediately waved at my location. This unprecedented action made the crowd look at me who was walking towards her.

"Lala, what are you doing here?" I questioned, although I already know the answer, I don't want to jump to conclusions.

"I was bored at home and I want to know what your school is like." She said with gleaming eyes. She is honestly like a child at times.

"Oi! Minato! What the hell is your relationship with this beauty?" Saruyama asked (or demanded an answer) while pointing at Lala. Lala noticed his finger that is pointed towards her and answered his question.

"Oh? I'm engaged to Minato, if that's what you're asking." She answered so innocently, she did not even notice the enraged looks at the other males.

"Why, cruel world! First, it was Yui Kotegawa and Riko Yuuki, then it is Saki Tenjouin, now it is this beauty that we witness here. How much more until you're satisfied?" a random male student from an unknown grade level announced. This comment just further increased the strength of the glares from the males. Due to my sharp hearing, I heard some people mumbling _'Let's kill him'._ Isn't that overkill? Oh wait, that was what they're going for.

In order to quickly escape the crowd that will soon attempt murder (figuratively), I grabbed Lala's hand and ran with Lala quietly following me. The crowd immediately chased after us when we got a 5 feet head-start. Even though we have high stamina, I better find some place to hide until they cool down.

When I tried to go for the stairs, we encountered a group of girls that are wearing frilly uniforms and one of them is holding a flag with the letters P.H.M.C. and a logo of a crown with a large heart on top of it. The person in front, probably the leader, was wearing a crown with the same design as on the flag.

"Look, my fellow maidens of hearts! There is the succubus that has charmed our prince with her vile enchantments!" The leader said with vehemence while pointing at Lala. What the hell do they mean by prince? They suddenly shot forward, intent on taking the girl I'm holding on to. I pulled Lala again to continue down the hallway and go to the next staircase.

I went up the stairs and after losing them for a moment, I continued up until we reached the rooftop. When I silently closed the door behind us, I realized that we were not the only ones on the roof. The other people were Saki, Rin and Aya. There was an awkward moment of silence before it was broken by Lala.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Lala exclaimed.

"Next time." I told her. I looked at the other people at the roof.

"Can we stay here for a while? We are currently in trouble due to some… circumstances." I asked to them. Saki then did what Junpei would call an 'ojou-sama pose'.

"Of course! This queen shall accept your presence here." She even laughed like the stereotypical noblewomen in the anime Kenji and Junpei watched. She then looked at my current companion.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, just like the first time we met.

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, Minato's fiancé." After Lala said that, the door behind us banged loudly. All of us immediately backed away from the door towards the roof edges.

We could hear lots of shouting behind the door. As I think of a way to escape, Lala, probably knowing how dire the situation is, materialized a bracelet from her D-Dial. Perhaps it is another invention of hers.

"Pyon-pyon Warp-kun!" What kind of name is that? The eyes of the other people at the roof widened at the sudden appearance of Lala's bracelet. Isn't that the name of the invention that she used to warp herself and lose her clothes? Before I could stop her and look for alternative escape routes, she shouted "Warp!" and I closed my eyes due to the sudden distortion of sight.

* * *

Saki Tenjouin's POV

* * *

Before I got 'warped' by Minato's fiancé, I remember how it started. I was sitting at the roof, normally eating with my small group of friends.

Aya was still feeling a bit guilty from the accident but otherwise, she is fine. Rin was also acting a bit weird after the accident like when she sometimes space out while I talk to her.

When she spaced out again while I was talking to her, I decided to confront her for this odd behavior.

"Rin. Rin!" I said while snapping my fingers in front of her. When she snapped out of it, I continued. "What's up with you? You keep spacing out frequently. Don't tell me you're guilt-ridden as well?" She then looked uncomfortable, as if she was nervous about something. Aya covered her face with the book she is reading, knowing that I was referring to her in the last sentence.

"It's not that, not at all. It's just that… I realized after the accident that I should strive to be better than what I am currently. If I can't even protect you from daily hazards then what is the use of a bodyguard like me." She answered to my question. She is starting to doubt herself again. I sighed, getting a bit tired of telling her not to worry.

"Haa… we've already had this conversation more than enough times already but I'll say it again. You don't need to worry about it because you are my friend. And that's all that matters." I told her, hoping that she will finally understand. I looked at the other person that I told the same words to and saw that she was still silent. Before I could ask her something, I heard the door to the roof suddenly slam open.

When I looked to see who would intrude on our conversation, I saw Minato and a pink-haired cosplayer(?) quickly enter and lock the door. When Minato looked at us, there became an awkward silence because none of us could find the right words to say.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" The cosplayer suddenly exclaimed, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Next time." Minato said before sighing and looking at us.

Minato then looked at us and asked "Can we stay here for a while? We are currently in trouble due to some… circumstances." I am a bit curious to what circumstances but nevertheless, I shall allow them to.

"Of course! This queen shall accept your presence here." I said before laughing. I looked at his companion and promptly asked her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, Minato's fiancé." Before I could ask Minato about the 'fiancé' part, the door suddenly banged loudly. We all gathered to the fence in response to it. Rin went on front of me and held her sheathed shinai to be ready for unwanted threats while I went behind Minato's fiancé.

Lala then opened her phone and seemingly dialed something in it. As I look at what she's doing, her phone shined and an odd looking wristband popped out. Before I could comprehend what she just did, she shouted out "Warp!" and everything suddenly distorted.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

The warp honestly felt a bit disconcerting but nothing too difficult to handle. I opened my eyes to see where I currently am. I see P.E. equipment around the entire area which implies that we are at the gym storage room.

As I scan the small and dim room for ways to cover my private regions, I noticed that someone was unknowingly dragged into the problematic situation.

"Minato, what are we doing here?" That voice was undoubtedly Saki's. When I looked at her, she showed me the unnecessary side effect of the warp. She was naked, just like Lala beside her. I immediately looked away as I covered myself with the cloth used for the uniforms lying around.

"Why did you look away, Minato?" I heard Saki say with a tone of curiosity lacing her voice.

"Eh! Where are your clothes, Minato!?" She exclaimed with surprise. What the hell, you just noticed!?

"Where are my clothes as well!? And you! Why are you also naked!?" She said as I hear rustling from her side. She must be trying to find something to cover herself. I threw the other fabrics to her side for my ease of mind.

"What are we supposed to do with this, Minato?" I heard Lala ask me. "Just cover it around yourself." I answered.

"But I don't wanna…" I heard her reply. Her voice sounds so downtrodden, I could already imagine her pouting… while naked. I shook my head. I'm reaching my limit here.

"Just… cover yourself until Peke comes. And Saki, I'll tell you about what just happened after Lala covers herself." I said. I heard Saki weakly humming in agreement. After the sounds of rustling dissipate, I turned and gave Saki a well-deserved explanation.

After finishing my explanation, instead of being skeptical, Saki just nodded in acknowledgement. That went easier than I expected.

"I guess that is a proper explanation on what just happened. But why didn't the warp include Rin nor Aya? They were right beside us." Saki asked. Of course, the inventor herself gave the answer.

"It only warps those in contact with the current user." She answered. Saki nodded and before she can ask another question, something entered the room's narrow window. It was Peke.

"Lala-sama, I'm here and I got your D-dial." Peke said as he gets closer to Lala. Lala immediately removed the fabrics preserving her modesty and Peke replaced the said fabrics, by transforming into her trademark outfit.

"Did you bring our clothes as well?" I asked the costume robot.

"Sorry, but no." Peke said. Well there goes the easy route. I looked at Lala's D-dial. I then got an idea.

"Lala." When I called her, she immediately turned towards me. "Could your D-dial call others as well?" When she nodded, I asked if I could borrow it. She cheerfully accepted. I dialed in Riko's number, knowing that she brings it secretly every day.

I patiently waited for her to pick it up.

* * *

Riko Yuuki's POV

* * *

After finishing our lunch, I noticed that Minato still have not returned to the classroom. The teacher already arrived and Minato still had not. Minato is not the type to blatantly skip classes. Yui also noticed it as well and looked at me with questioning eyes. As I think about what might have happened to Minato, my cellphone in my skirt pocket suddenly vibrated. I immediately tried to excuse myself.

"Sensei! May I go out? It's an emergency." I said while mentally fingercrossing, hoping that he would buy the excuse.

"You may." He quickly answered. He took the bait! But before I could go out, Yui stood up as well.

"Sensei, I'll accompany Riko to the restroom." What the hell are you joining me for!?

"You may." Our sensei said. You should not just allow students to go to restroom in groups!?

I just went outside the room with Yui coming along. How can I use the phone with the school disciplinarian behind me?

"Well?" I turned to look at Yui. "Aren't you going to check the phone?" I halted and tensed my shoulders. I then forced myself to relax.

"How did you find out?" I asked with genuine curiosity. She pointed towards my skirt pocket… The light is going through my skirt.

"If the call or message is not an emergency, that means I'll confiscate it. But if it is, you can keep it." She said while waving me off. Since when did you become so understanding?

"When did you become this nice?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because someone proved to me that not all rules are absolute." She answered. The phone is still vibrating. I better pick it up... Whose number is this?

I slowly accepted the call and pressed the phone to my ears. "Hello?"

"Yo, Riko." That voice belonged to… "Minato?" I asked for confirmation. Yui must have gotten curious at my sudden outburst and neared her ear to the phone to listen in. You're actually very intrusive, Yui…

"Yeah, it's me. Can you help me out? I'm kind of in a problematic situation right now." He said.

"Sure but what am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Can you to the roof and get my clothes up there." Clothes? Yui seems to have the same thought because her face suddenly took on a baffled expression.

"Before you ask me why, it's a long story that involves our visitor." Visitor? Ohh…

"I got it. So where are you right now?" I asked, pressing him for answers.

"At the gym storage room… And there should be a girl's uniform up there as well. Please bring it as well." I hummed in acknowledgement before he hung up. When I looked behind me, Yui just was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What the hell was that? And what does he mean by girl's uniform? Don't tell me something shameless must have happened." She said.

"Nah, I don't think Minato would do something like that." I said to her. I started to go towards the roof but there is still one problem.

"Why are you still following me? Isn't your job done already?" I asked to the school disciplinarian as I climb up the stairs.

"I'm not following you. I'm just observing what is happening." She answered.

"That's it?" I said.

"It's not just that, I'm also planning to check and ask for a proper explanation on what happened." Before I could counter her words, she continued. "And you need a witness on why you took so long 'in the bathroom'. Don't tell me you're planning to kick out your only witness?" She finalized with a smirk. I just sighed at her persistence.

"Since when did you become this devious?" I asked to her in particular.

"Why are you making it sound like a bad thing?" She asked with a raised brow as we near the roof. Before I could deny her statement, we came across the 2 friends of one of our seniors, Saki Tenjouin. When they chanced upon us, they immediately asked us a question.

"Do you know where Saki-sama is?" The one holding a shinai asked desperately. What happened to make the passive bodyguard turn into this?

"Why? What happened?" Yui asked with worry. The one who asked us then took a couple of breaths to calm down.

"We were just sitting around at the roof like we usually do until Minato and his fiancé quickly entered into the roof and stayed for a while. They said that they needed temporary protection from some trouble so Saki-sama accepted them. But when their pursuers banged on the roof door, we all panicked for a moment and steered away from the door. I positioned myself in front of Saki-sama so that I could protect her better and it is also one of the reasons why I don't know what happened to them. I suddenly heard Minato's fiancé shout out and when I looked behind me, they disappeared with their clothes serving as the only proof they were there to begin with." She explained quickly while taking the minimum amount of breath at every end of the sentence. It was difficult to understand but I do know the reason for why this happened.

It's all Lala's doing, isn't it? I mean, Minato even said that something happened during her visit. After a moment of silently pondering her words, Yui spoke up.

"Maybe we could find your friend with Minato." At the confused look of the two, Yui elaborated. "Minato called us a few minutes ago and he asked us to get his clothes and a girl's uniform to the gym storage room. Maybe the uniform he was referring to belongs to your friend" The two of them nodded to Yui. Us? You just eavesdropped on his call…

"We have their uniforms so please take us to them." The one wearing glasses said resolutely. Yui and I both nodded to show our acknowledgement to her words.

"If she is indeed there, then we will forever be in your debt." The shinai holder said.

"Don't bother… And what are your names. I can't just call both of you shinai girl and glasses girl." Yui asked. That is almost exactly what I call them as well, at least in my mind.

"I am Rin Toujou and she is Aya Fujisaki." She said as the two of them bowed deeply.

"Then I am Yui Kotegawa and this is Riko Yuuki." I nodded to affirm the truth in her words. After our late introductions, we all headed towards the gym storage room where our missing friends are supposedly located. We silently yet quickly walked all the way there.

When we reached the room's entrance, I knocked on the door as a way to tell them that we arrived. The door opened a little and I heard Minato say "Get in.". We all quickly entered after his approval and the he shut the door behind us. We all looked at the only male when he spoke up.

"Thank God that you got here quicker than I initially thought you would." It was Minato in front of the door with some kind of ripped-up cloth serving as cover for his… I don't wanna say it. I looked away from him quickly after realizing what he was wearing.

"Wh-what a shameless attire, Minato…" Yui said as she covered her red face with her hands. Why are you looking through the gaps between your fingers!?

"It won't be shameless any longer if you just give us our uniforms." He said. That would have sounded wrong if not for the uniforms part.

"Saki-sama! Are you alright?" Rin said somewhere far from Minato's side. I looked and saw another person beside Rin and Aya, it is probably Saki Tenjouin, who was also covering herself with the same kind of cloth Minato has, only bigger and reaches from her shoulders to her knees.

"I'm fine. Rin. Aya." She reassured them. The two calmed down at those words. They gave her uniform back and brought her behind the stacks of equipment to change.

"Good afternoon, Riko." A very cheerful voice said. I looked to the source of the sound (Which was behind Minato) and saw Lala waving at me.

"Lala, why did you come to school?" I asked her, not really knowing her reasons as of why.

"I want to know what Minato's school is like. It seems really fun." She said with gleaming eyes. Great, our resident alien is starting to have an interest in going to school. I could already feel the chaos in the future from this plan. She looked to my side and tilted her head. She looked beside me and I followed her gaze.

"Hi, my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke and I'm Minato's bride." She introduced herself as she hugs Minato from behind. Yui's eye twitched at this.

"Then I am Yui Kotegawa, the school disciplinarian… And please get off of Minato." She told Lala. Lala just tightened her hug.

"Ehh… But I don't want to…" Lala said and pouted.

"But he could feel your breasts… It is just shameless." She said as she looks down at Minato. "And you… You're just enjoying this aren't you?" Minato just deadpanned at her.

"I don't care if he feels it. I just want to feel the warmth I felt when we slept together last night." Lala suddenly said. Those words… Shit. Yui just gaped at her with a red face because of her words.

"H-how shameless!" She exclaimed. Before she could say any more, Minato tried to stop the situation from escalating any further.

"She did not mean it that way! She meant she slept in our house!" He said as he briefly looked at me with pleading eyes, as if he's telling me to help him out. And help him out I did.

"Yeah! She slept at my room last night, not in Minato's room!" While Yui is looking at me, I could see from the corner of my eye that Lala's mouth was starting to move but Minato immediately covered it with his hand. He was shaking his head at her before he resumes his normal sitting position. Yui then looked at Minato. That was close. Any quicker then she would have seen Minato stop Lala from escalating the situation.

"I don't know if you are lying or not but I'll trust you just this once." She said. I silently sighed, happy that the situation did not grow any worse. "But I did not trust you because you're a friend of mine! Not. At. All." She finished while looking away. Isn't that what they call 'tsundere behavior'?

"Thanks, Yui." Minato said as he smiled at her. Yui just muttered "No problem…".

"You can go at the back now, Minato." I heard Rin say behind us. Minato nodded thankfully to the three of them and proceeded to the back. Rin then looked at Lala with a raised eyebrow.

"So… You're an alien." She said. My mind started to go on panic mode when she said that. Saki Tenjouin looked at me and said. "It's fine. Minato said it's alright if I tell them." At her words, I sighed with relief. If Minato trusts them, I'm alright with it.

"Alien?" Yui suddenly asked. Oh right… I forgot about you. We all then sat down on the floor (much to Tenjouin's chagrin) as I took the time to explain to her about Lala's heritage with Lala filling in every now and then. Halfway through the explanation, Minato joined us with complete uniform. He was surprisingly faster than I expected. After our explanation, Yui seemed to gain a look of understanding.

"So that's why her tail could move as if it's alive. I thought it was just a mechanical prop." Yui said as she looks at Lala's moving tail. That was a much more different reaction than I had when I was first told about it.

"So please don't tell anyone else about this." Minato said as he clapped his hands and lowered his head. Yui was taken aback by this response and slowly nodded.

"Understood. I promise that I won't tell anybody about this or else my work as school disciplinarian is forfeit." Yui said. That was honestly the most serious oath Yui has ever done. She takes her work as school disciplinarian seriously. Very seriously. Minato sighed in relief, probably thinking the same thought I was having. Aya looked at her watch and looked back up again.

"Everyone." Everybody looked at her. "2 periods already went past while we were talking here." Saki Tenjouin stood up with Rin following suit.

"Well, we better get going. A queen must always be present in important gatherings. Hoohoho…" What… a very stereotypical laughter.

"Lala, you better go home." Before Lala could answer back, Minato continued. "I promise that we'll let you go to school next week."

"You sure?" Lala asked. Minato nodded to her, which in turn, made her happy.

"It's boring there but I guess I could manage." She said cheerfully as she waves goodbye at Minato. Minato just waved back at her and after she exited the room, he stood up.

"Come on. We better get to class now." He told us as he helps us stand up. When he took my hand, I felt how warm it is. Maybe this is the warmth Lala was referring to.

"Riko, hurry up." Yui said. I realized I was just looking at my hand while the two of them were already at the exit. I hurried after them while smiling.

Maybe a little bit of chaos is not as bad as it should be.

* * *

Minato Arisato's POV

* * *

After the short-lived but draining incident with Saki and Lala, we quietly entered the class. The teacher just passed off my presence as nothing worth noting, which I was grateful for. I just took a quick nap while class was continuing.

When I opened my eyes once more, instead of the familiar sight of Yui, I see Riko instead.

"She was right when she warned me it would be difficult to wake you up." She commented as I yawned.

"What time is it already?" I asked.

"Classes are already over. We're the only ones here and Yui was too busy with the disciplinary committee to wake you up." Now that I am more conscious, I could see that everyone has already left. Even those who were on cleaning duty were already done, as shown by the cleanliness of the room. I stood up and stretched my arms before I picked up my bag.

"Let's go then. No use waiting around here." I told her. We then proceeded to go home. During the entire walk, I was thinking about what dish I should teach to Riko. I guess miso would do.

"We're back!" Riko shouted as we entered the house. As we enter the kitchen, we see Mikan who was just about to put on her apron.

"We're on kitchen duty today, Mikan." I said as I go upstairs. I could see Mikan from the corner of my eye nodded and removed her apron. I changed clothes in my room and went down again. I entered the kitchen and saw Riko has already changed and put on the apron we bought for her.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to make miso." I told her as I wash my hands. She then took on a resolute expression. Stop that, you look like you're going to murder the food. It's already dead, no need to kill it again.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Lala ask as I was getting the ingredients.

"I'm teaching Riko how to cook." I answered as I put the ingredients at the table.

"Why? Can't Riko cook already like she did earlier?" She asked again. Riko then took on an embarrassed expression.

"Actually, that was the only thing I can cook. Hehehe…" She said as she fiddles her fingers.

"Dinner will take a while so please wait for a moment." I told Lala to which she nodded and headed to the living room. She cut the green onions as I boil the water for the wakame.

"The slices are too big. You have to cut them like this." I said as I guided her hand to cut the green onions. Her face suddenly went into a fiery shade of red which was honestly cute. I immediately let go of her hand after demonstrating it to her. She then copied the way I'm doing it but her movements are too tense, as if one mistake can destroy everything.

"Relax." She then looked at me with a questioning look. "You're scared that you'll screw this up, aren't you?" She hesitantly nodded. "Just believe in yourself. You already surpassed me when it comes to making curry and you know what that means?" After a short moment of silence, I continued. "That means you can do it if you just believe that everything will work out somehow." We then got silent for a minute before Riko finally replied.

"Thank you." We then cooked food silently except for the short tidbits of advice I gave her. When the food was almost done, I went outside the kitchen to prepare the table. I noticed that Mikan already preparing the table.

"Thank you for telling my sister that." She said when she saw me.

"You heard?" I asked her. I didn't notice her presence.

"Everything. I passed by and chanced upon your conversation." She said as she finished preparing the table.

"She was too tense. I just calmed her down." I told her as I sit down. She also sat down on the table.

"You teaching her how to cook was a blessing. She became more confident now as well as her amount of accidents have lessened. And it's all because of you. Thank you." She said while bowing her head. I just sighed. What is it with me and mature kids anyway?

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing what a friend should do." I told her.

"Dinner's ready!" Riko said loudly to inform everyone. Lala then quickly joined us after the announcement. We then proceeded to eat dinner. The miso is actually pretty good.

"Wow. Not bad for a first try." Mikan commented. Riko just scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well… Minato was a good teacher." She said as she looks at me gratefully. I just shrugged. "Not really."

Dinner was surprisingly livelier than usual. Most likely because they are doing what Junpei would call 'girl's talk'. Did they forget that I, someone from the different gender, am here?

We finished dinner and Mikan was the one to wash the dishes because we were the ones on kitchen duty. I went straight to my room, eager to sleep at last. As I lie down on my bed, I remembered that Lala managed to sneak into my room. I stood up and locked my door and window before I closed the lights. Satisfied with my work, I lied down on my bed and went to sleep.

This was a tiring day.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Blame my little sister for the late update as well.**

 **Also this is not as good as the others but please forgive me for that.**

 **Anyways, Read & Review.**

 **Weirdo Out.**


End file.
